User talk:TheXenomorph1
Hi, welcome to Jurassic Park wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Alan Grant page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- My Name Is Tom (Talk) 10:28, July 5, 2010 Hey Hey Xenomorph, everything fine with you? MismeretMonk 21:04, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :Good that everything's fine. I didn't saw much edits of you for some time, and I was afraid you were pissed-of because of my comment on your edit. Keep up the good work! MismeretMonk 10:01, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the message.... i can persume u know dead space : Admin? Hey Xenomorph, you've made very constructive edits. Do you want to become an admin for this wiki??? MismeretMonk 16:13, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Xenomorph, I have given you admin user rights. You made +100 constructive edits! Hope to see you here for a long time. Toy lines I blocked you for 2 hours because you delet all content from the toy pages. You should improve instead of deleting stuff. See your blog. No offence. MismeretMonk 12:49, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :Come on TheXenomorph1, I never wanted you leave. I only don't approve you remove all content from the toy line pages. The rest of your edits were very good. Come back. MismeretMonk 20:14, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey! Good to have you back on board Xenomorph. MismeretMonk 18:30, February 9, 2011 (UTC) askjurassicpark hey do you have any questions realating to Jurassic Park or do you want to answer other questions relating to Jurassic park then visit http://askjurassicpark.answers.wikia.com/ visit now all your questions will be answered Dilophosaurus distribution As of yet, that Chinese species' identity is still under debate, so as of yet it's not positive that it's a Dilophosaurus. I'll just add a note that it's a seperate species. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 21:46, August 8, 2011 (UTC) iM BACK Hi there, you might not remebeer me but 2 years ago i help Park Pedia gain it;s repuation with the help of Mismeretmonk and i have noticed that he isnt ative as he was before and i also saw how you are now the most active person on this wiki. anyways imalready an admin here, well i think i was im not so sure if im still an admin but i would love to help with anything and i mean anything and BTW how's the answer site going? that answer site was once my baby, i hoped you take care of it, anyways so if theresanything i can do, just tell me and i'll get on to it anyways its great to be back to Park Pedia. Thanks THE8PURPLE2!! 05:49, January 3, 2012 (UTC) i Just want to know what i can do, tell me what i can do please? THE8PURPLE2!! 05:59, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok thanks! THE8PURPLE2!! 06:05, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Tylosaurus / Mosasaurus confusion --THIS SECTION HAS BEEN REMOVED BECAUSE IT DOESN'T INVOLVE ME. GO FIND SOME PLACE ELSE TO DISCUSS STUFF LIKE THIS. DANKE SCHON.-- hey is there any way i can save my edit's? Approval Hi, Xenomorph1, as an admin to this wiki, we need your approval on allowing Wikia on helping with our skin design and home page, it will make alot of things easier, if Wikia helps us out, So just visit this blog: http://jurassicpark.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:THE8PURPLE2/Skin_Desing_and_Home_Page_Help! and just that you approve, because we need as many admin approval as possible. Thank you. THE8PURPLE2!! 05:21, January 24, 2012 (UTC)